The Tale of a girl who grew up
by SexyRinSohma
Summary: A continuation of Inkdeath, spoilers. Meggie is growing up, and discovering things Farid couldn't teach her. DoriaXMeggie, it's M for a reason and thats later chapters. All thanks to Cornelia Funke, who wrote such a magical read.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of a girl who grew up**

Chapter One

Farid was still looking at her. Then he abruptly took her hand. 'Excuse us,' he told Doria, and led Meggie into the nearest house entrance with him. 'Does Silvertongue know how you look at him?'

'Look at who?'

'Who!' He passed his finger over his forehead as if tracing Doria's scar. 'Listen,' he said, stroking her hair back. 'Why don't you come with me? We could go from village to village together. The way we did when we and Dustfinger were following your mother and father. Do you remember?'

_How could he ask her that?_

Meggie looked over her shoulder. Doria was standing beside Fenoglio and Elinor. Fenoglio was looking at the aeroplane model Doria had built her.

'I'm sorry, Farid,' she said, gently removing his hand from her shoulder. 'But I don't want to leave.'

'Why not?' He tried to kiss her, but Meggie turned her face away. Even though she felt tears coming to her eyes. _Do you remember? _'I wish you luck,' she said, kissing him on the cheek. He still had the most beautiful eyes of any boy she'd ever seen. But now her heart beat so much faster for someone else.

...........................................................................

Eight Months Later

............................................................................

Tiny sticky hands pried at Meggie's fingers and eyes just as miniature goggled up at her from the podgy face that belonged to her little brother. She smiled lovingly and nuzzled the three month old baby, letting her golden hair tickle his nose.

Although she and the child were sixteen years apart Meggie felt just as close to the little boy as the rest of her family. She was sure he felt the same.

The baby gurgled and Resa entered the room, cooing softly. 'How's our gorgeous little Mattia this afternoon? Is it time for him to go to bed?'

Meggie continued to smile, passing Mattia into the arms of their mother and dusting off her skirt.

Due to the new arrival Meggie had been sleeping in tents at the robber's camp to escape the shrill noises that came from her brother's mouth each night. Without fail. What she didn't care to mention was that she spent most of these nights dancing with the minstrels and helping a certain brown haired blue eyed boy with his mechanical creations. Though she didn't really think Mo and Resa would mind too much if they did know.

Tucking her wooden stool under the cottage kitchen table Meggie upheld the gaze on her mother and brother. Resa swooped Mattia in circles, somehow managing to tidy up the living area as she worn her son out, the happy gurgles echoing around the room.

Smiling tenderly once more at the woman and child Meggie retreated into the yard where a couple of geese greeted her with delighted honks. Scattering some bread crumbs into the dirt she advanced toward the workhouse that she knew her father was hiding in.

'Mo, Resa is taking Mati to bed now. Are you going to help?'

Dark worn out yet still sparkling eyes met Meggie's; a pair of thin framed glasses a barrier between father and daughter. Mortimer grinned.

'Afternoon Meggie. What brings a beautiful girl like you down here? Shouldn't you be cavorting with the motley crew?'

'That sounds almost like you don't want me here. Would you prefer me dancing till my shoes wore out?'

'Well it's not like Battista couldn't make you a new pair.'

Meggie pouted and rolled her eyes. Since the Adderhead was defeated and Orpheus fled to the mountain those precious few months ago her father had returned. The Bluejay had been knocked down a few rungs to let the joy in her father's eyes return. _Although the death still lingered. _'I will be back tomorrow morning to give you and Resa some more free time,' she whispered, hugging Mo tightly before backing away.

'Looking forward to seeing you as always. We miss you Meggie.'

After all that had happened in the last four years, most of it being Mo disappearing and almost losing him and on occasions actually losing him only to have him come back once more, Meggie felt very protective over her father. Most people believed it was natural for her to linger at her father's doorway each time they separated. Then once she had left return once more to check he was still there. Maybe once a few years had passed the nervousness would wear away. The same way her love for Farid had when the boy began to almost forget her existence.

Scuffing her shoes in the sand where the woods met the farmhouse cottage Meggie regretted thinking about Farid. The only times he noticed her were when Doria was with her. Jealously and neglect had torn them apart. But Meggie didn't feel entirely apprehensive with the whole romantic ordeal. Farid had been right to be jealous of Doria.

The Inkworld was coming to life now that the sun was setting. Fire imps buzzed irritably in nearby trees and rogue glassmen peered out at the lone girl creeping through the woods. The fairies were settling down in their nests high above every danger. Yes, night was certainly when the Inkworld showed its true colours.

Even though this place had put Meggie through so much turmoil and pain, she could help but love it just the way she had loved the book in which it had once existed. That day she had arrived in the Wayless Woods had been one of the most breathtaking moments in her life. And she was surprised that life was still intact.

A few more trees to the left she could see the robbers setting up bonfires and pitching up some extra tents. The sights and smells of the camp always plunged Meggie's heart into a dance of jubilance, making her want to move her own feet to the fast paced music and song tales that rang through the trees and tents.

Meggie quickly scampered from the woods. It was strange how fast darkness crept up upon this land. But then she couldn't well remember the sunsets and rises back in her home world.

Weaving between the brightly coloured tents belonging to different members of the motley crew and their families she finally found what she was searching for. The boy who made her heart beat just that fast. The one whom she chose over her first love. The one that made her feel like a great princess, and he would always be more of a prince than that wretched Jacopo.

'Doria!'

Sky blue eyes more piercing than her own followed Meggie's voice before situating warmly into her gaze. Eight months may have passed since she'd said goodbye to Farid, but Meggie was no closer to telling Doria how she felt than she had been that day. Being female was difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The Robber's Camp was busier than an ant's nest in summer time. Meggie dodged past steaming roast hogs that sat upon silver platters, carried by the Strolling Players wives. Trays laden with what looked like potatoes sizzled as she ducked under the bearers. Sugared fruits and candies sent from Ombra were piled up in crates, small children lifting each other up to grab the biggest ones they could find. The delicious scents of sweet wines and bitter ales wafted about the site with pot bellied men and women chasing after them. Meggie was surprised Fenoglio wasn't with that group. Enchanted lamps were wound round each tree trunk and round most tents as well. Music and sing song voices echoed from every corner, telling tales of evil kings beaten and good years of present. It was like a giant carnival, bigger than any celebration seen back in the other world. Everything was being ferried towards a great oak table on which the Black Prince stood surveying the preparations, his bear laying loyally beneath.

The reason for this great festival was simple. The Black Prince was married that morning.

In the centre of all the multi-colour and embroidered tents a red and gold carriage stood. Out of this stepped Violante, Her Kindness, The Queen of Ombra and The Black Prince's wife.

The hustling of the camp stopped for a brief moment. This gave Meggie a chance to stumble her way through the excited crowd so she was only a few feet away from Doria. The boy had an expression of wonder on his face as did the rest of the camp.

Violante was still wearing her wedding dress, an exquisite cream one with lace that was slightly off white. The train trailed off back into her carriage where Jacopo sat clinging to the silky end a cheeky smile spread across his face. Perhaps the child enjoyed being part of the Strolling Players, especially since Dustfinger lived nearby. The sleeves of the bride's dress were long and braided together with green ribbon; her soft brown hair was mostly loose but the off white lace veil was plaited into it with some more green ribbon. As she climbed on to the table with the Prince, Meggie spotted her green shoes which shone as if they were made of some material similar to satin.

The Queen looked stunning. But the most fascinating thing about her was the dazzling smile that set her whole face glowing with beauty. Nobody had even seen Violante this happy, even in the days when Cosimo was alive.

At the same moment The Black Prince took his new wife's hand, Meggie felt work roughened fingers brush her own palm. Glancing to the culprit she grinned nervously, letting Doria's fingers lock with hers. Bending over the boy began to whisper.

'The speeches are about to begin, do you want to escape?'

Meggie looked up questioningly and on meeting his sincere gaze she nodded letting herself be pulled towards a large but plain tent.

It was the tent that Doria shared with his brother, The Strong Man. The tent itself suited the older brother perfectly; large but kind and simple. The tent was relatively tall and most of the grass that it sat upon was covered in deer and other animal hides. One side of the tent contained a large mattress and assortments of messy belongings scattered around. Doria's side consisted of a slightly smaller straw mattress and a pillow of goose feathers that Meggie had made him. Two sturdy wooden desks stood near his bed. One was covered in piles of parchment most of which were designs and plans for Doria's inventions, though some were his and Meggie's where she'd been teaching him how to spell and write correctly.

The other table was mostly clear. Only a few tools and a bit of parchment were left on it. Doria had bent over behind his bed; all Meggie could see was his lower back and well shaped buttocks. She blushed and shook her head. _Bad thoughts._

She really hadn't been able to help herself recently. Every time the boy's leg brushed her own, Meggie shivered and her imagination ran wild. Whenever she felt his fingers hold her hand or accidentally touch her, the same thing happened. Occasionally she would think back to her kissing sessions with Farid, but replace the soft dark hair with blond wavy hair, and the quick charred hands with gentle clean ones. These day dreams would take her mind far away, to situations where doing those things with Doria would be so easy and where his spirited eyes could make her melt right through and release the warm tickly feeling that pooled in her lower stomach whenever her touched her.

Suddenly realising how hot her face was Meggie stopped staring heatedly at the floor and looked up. She gasped when she noticed how close the object of her dreams was to her. His eyes softened into a worried look and he reached out to stroke her cheek.

'Meggie, are you okay? You're very warm and you look really red.'

Meggie nodded frantically, 'yes, I'm fine, what did you want to show me?'

Doria's features instantly brightened and he strode over to his mattress on which now laid a strange wooden contraption, obviously what he had brought Meggie over to see. It looked like a wooden bird wing, all the joints pinned together with tiny wooden pegs and thick parchment used like skin to cover the gaps.

Meggie stroked the upper side, estimating how much time, work and money must have gone into building it. Work tanned hands joined her dainty pale ones as they both traced the complex structure of the giant wing. She felt Doria's mouth brush against her ear as he spoke.

'It's for you. I'm making another one now so you can fly just like you did back home.'

Meggie's eyes widened in shock and wonder as she replied, 'Will it work?'

His warm breath continued to brush past her face as he moved causing her skin to tingle delightedly until he settled his chin on her shoulder. Tracing the different parts of the wing he began to explain.

'It's not quite like the flying machines you told me about, it can only carry one person. Once the other wing is made I'm going to connect them both to a different invention. That one will be made out of material and will go around your legs, waist and arms. To fly you jump and move your arms and legs as if you were swimming, just arm strength wouldn't be enough. It will be like a flying suit, especially fitted for you.'

There was silence for awhile as Meggie continued to study the wing and imagine what the finished 'Flying Suit' would look like, the entire idea amazed her. Doria was amazing.

Turning to look at the inventor she frowned as she noticed he was blushing.

'What's wrong,' she asked, carefully shifting on the bed so she was facing him.

'I sort of need to take your measurements to make the suit. That's why I brought you back here. Your dress, it isn't the right shape. The suit is tight and streamline.'

Meggie's mouth fell open in astonishment. Polite, innocent Doria was asking her to strip and then let him touch her all over with a measuring tape. But then, he was innocent, so what was wrong with that. _Wasn't she dreaming only minutes ago of that sort of treatment._

Licking and biting her lip nervously she began murmuring.

'I don't mind, I mean you're the only one here and you need them to make the flying suit right?'

Doria straightened up, his whole body radiating embarrassment, 'only if you don't mind.'

Meggie smiled reassuringly, 'of course I don't mind. I want to see the finished flying suit just as much as you do!'

...........................................................................

Eight Minutes Later

............................................................................

Meggie shivered behind the screen. Doria had used a large sheet that his brother used to sleep under to make a split in the tent so she had a little more privacy to undress and re-dress. It had been about a minute since she had taken off her long skirted brown and yellow dress and she was now standing nervously in some cotton underwear and a cotton bra that she had been wearing when she first came into Inkworld. It was good that it had been far too big for her then because her breasts had grown since travelling here so they were beginning to stretch the old piece of material.

Peering round the sheet Meggie watched Doria. He was pacing round the tent and wringing the measuring tape in his hands, his gaze fixed firmly on his skittish feet. Taking a deep breath she called out, 'Doria, are you ready?'

A mumbled 'yes' was her reply. Trying to dispel the butterfly's causing havoc in her stomach she stepped out from behind the sheet.

The young man's eyes roamed her ravenously as his face burnt crimson. Meggie felt her own cheeks flare up and tried to ignore the reflex to cover herself from the hungry gaze. Noticing her embarrassment, Doria blinked and stared at the floor again before lifting up the measuring tape.

She nodded once more and stepped forwards, even more aware of the soft furs that stroked her feet and the coolness of the night air across her bare stomach and shoulders. The tent was thinner than she thought, but the embarrassment and slight thrill at being so naked with consent in front of a boy set her skin on fire.

Doria advanced slowly, aware that this was a big thing for both of them. He had never seen a girl older than seven so exposed and he tried to hold back his arousal.

When they reached each other he began measuring her shoulders, both boy and girl desperate not to make eye contact, but still trying to look at each other to guess the others thoughts.

As his rough fingers darted lightly across her neck and shoulders Meggie closed her eyes sinking into the warm comfortable feeling. She could feel his heated breath as he bent down every now and then to take down her measurements, each time he did that every hair on her body stuck up on end and she had to stifle a moan. His gentle motions across her skin made the girl feel as if she were in heaven. His thumb and index fingers spanned her waist perfectly as her moved lower, still taking down notes. Meggie bit her tongue holding back another moan as he brushed past her inner thighs. It was as if Doria's fingertips were aflame, heating her skin and sizzling her senses until she was almost as the point of collapsing.

She opened her eyes as the burning fingers left her highly sensitive body. She wanted to grab those hands back and make them touch her all over again, and to return the favour.

Her hands trembled as she watched him scribble down her last measurement titled 'Hip to Shoulder'.

She watched him slowly lift the measuring tape to her hip, his hands trembling as he pressed it to her blazing skin. He slowly rose, rolling out the tape as he went, quivering as he came close to her breasts. Meggie knew his eyes were following the trail made by his hesitant hands. Finally reaching her collar bone he paused and breathed, '9.7 inches.'

His hands were still resting on her shoulders as Doria's eyes meet hers. The girl's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the overwhelming lust that the blue orbs enclosed, and she knew her own eyes were mirrors of his.

Hand's tightened on shoulders and chests met, leg intertwined and fingers twisted into hair. Noses brushed and both boy and girl stared at each other waiting for the other to make the final move.

Their heated breath warmed and moistened their lips and Meggie licked the taste off hers. His breath tasted like the woods, fresh and tangy. She couldn't take it anymore.

Jolting forwards she forced her lips to meet his, finally feeling flushed sensitive softness that was Doria. She felt his strong arms lift her up and pull her closer so every nerve could feel him against her. Their lips moved and separated, only to come together again with more power than before. Meggie had never kissed anyone like this before. It was like every happy and lustful emotion she had was pulsing into her partner.

They paused for a moment and took a few breaths; eyes still set solidly on each other before Doria placed a few light kisses on her cheeks and lips and loosened his grip slightly.

Stroking her hair out of her face her panted, 'you have no idea how long I have waited to do this.'

'What? Strip me then ravish me?'

He laughed softly and continued stroking her hair, 'No silly, to tell you that I...'

Doria frowned and hesitated. That was when Meggie noticed The Strong Man giggling silently just inside the entrance to the tent. Both teenagers blushed violently and Meggie squeaked, quickly hiding behind Doria.

Doria growled furiously, 'how long have you been here!'

The older brother smirked and began to leave the tent.

'Don't you worry, not long at all. Glad you noticed me though.'

The Strong Man began laughing again and Meggie crept back behind the sheet, 'just came to tell you the feasting and dancing has begun, though I suppose what you were about to do would be much more fun than that.'

The tent entrance fell back as he left, but the laughing could still be heard. Doria sighed in annoyance and turned back to the sheet where Meggie was hastily re-dressing. Talk about bad timing and annoying siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meggie could still feel her cheeks burning from the embarrassment of being caught in such a compromising situation. Glancing at Doria she guessed he was going though similar emotions, the corners of his mouth twisted into a frown. She knew it was impossible but it felt as if every eye was staring at her, as if every woman on camp knew what had happened and were disgusted by her tramp-like behaviour. Squeezing Doria's hand tighter Meggie kept her gaze fixed on the eroded soil beneath their feet, pleading that the Strong Man would keep their relationship a secret; especially from her parents. Mo had been worried enough for her about Farid, if he found out she'd been found half naked with a new boy he would probably tear out the subject's organs.

Casting a look at Doria she began to wonder, what was their relationship now?

It had been like that with Farid. Never exactly explaining how they felt about each other and showing emotions through brief kissing sessions. This time Meggie really wanted to know where she stood. What exactly did Doria think of her?

The pair were suddenly brought to a halt when a gaggle of partier's almost crashed into them, the strong scent of ale making the teens gag slightly as they tried to escape.

They had finally reached the feast. The usual cooks plus a large amount of help from Ombra Castle were stirring stews and roasting meat, the giant fires puffing out smoking embers every few moments. The fruits and drinks were laid out upon a great wooden table and people would grab a handful of the delicious food each time they waltzed past. Music blared out from a grand band, assortments of fiddles, drums and other musical instruments playing fast paced joyous music.

Meggie felt her worries slip away for a while as she noticed the newly weds dancing in the centre of the throng. If a robber and a queen could become forever happy in the end, why couldn't she and Doria?

'Do you want to dance?'

Meggie stared up at the blue eyed wonder and smiled happily. His voice still had that same reassuring tone that she had heard the first time she met him; a voice that was mature beyond the boy's years and seemed to ooze protectiveness around her. Doria smiled back at her and spun her around, sending Meggie's pale blonde hair into an arcing flurry before he brought her lightly to his chest.

The images from the tent came flowing back to them as their chests touched, causing them to blush delicately. But Doria was more determined than her and fastened his eyes to her sky blue ones, wrapping his arm around her waist and clasping her shaking palm with his other. Both teens took a deep breath and grinned at each other, thrilled to be close but in an innocent way this time.

Doria began to lead them through the dancers, twisting the couple round in tight circles and flinging Meggie out then drawing her back in with his strong arms. The other couples around them were doing similar dances but each pair added in their own special twirl or motion making the entire dance floor pulse with an excited flare. Meggie was laughing happily her entire face sparkling with mirth and energy. Doria believed it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen; on par with her cute embarrassed expression that came with her half naked body.

He traced her soft cheek briefly whilst they danced, letting his hands trace her hips every now and then, watching the girl's lips part slightly in surprise each time he did so. Everything Meggie did stirred unusual feelings in his stomach. Warm feelings, but also ones he didn't trust or like as much. These new animalistic feelings made Doria dislike himself. Mostly because the lust made him want to do things to this beautiful girl in front of him that he had never done before and he was scared she wouldn't want them from him. But the urge to protect her from every beast and man in Ombra was amazingly over-powering. He'd felt this jealous feeling back when Meggie was with the dark skinned boy, wanting to tear her precious lips away from his each time he saw that together. But back then she had belonged to the other boy, he could do nothing.

Now that Farid was gone, and he had kissed Meggie, he had the right to protect her. Didn't he?

Neither boy nor girl realised they were thinking the same things. What did they mean to each other, what was their relationship since the tent, what rights did they have over each other?

It was more than just curious thoughts; it was a nagging demand over each of them as the dance finished and Doria let Meggie's hands go, bowing politely. Meggie curtsied and smiled again before she turned to the banquet and beckoned the boy to follow her.

Picking up a slice of bread with rich butter spread generously across it she began to nibble nervously on the food, watching the brown haired boy contemplate on what to eat. He chose a very red apple and what looked like a roasted turkey leg. Biting a chuck out of the apple he gazed at Meggie, focusing on the way her lips grazed the bread and how much he wanted to kiss her again.

...........................................................................

Three Hours Later

............................................................................

After eating, Doria and Meggie had continued dancing straight in to the early hours of the morning. The dizziness after what must have been the twenty third lift and spin from Doria's muscular arms reminded the girl that she really should go home.

The pair waved off their friends as the last of the dancers and drinkers retreated to their tents and transports and helped clear away some of he bits of leftover food. They and other onlookers could barely contain their laughter as the two drunken newly weds staggered off to their tent to, as the older gossiping women said 'confirm their marriage.'

Meggie blushed and scurried away when that talk came up, worried her expression would give away her earlier activities, although she supposed what had gone on yesterday night was much more innocent than sex. Her eyes widened as she imagined what those sorts of things would feel like with Doria. She could feel heat pooling across her entire body, centred from somewhere below her stomach and her mouth began watering slightly. That was when she bumped into the object of her perverted thoughts.

'Doria,' she squeaked, 'I thought you'd gone back to your tent.'

The boy shook his head and replied, 'I was trying to find you, I was wondering if I should, you know, walk you back to Bluejay, I mean, your father's house?'

Meggie shook her head,

'I'm still staying here in my own tent; Mattia is still at that crying in the middle of the night stage.'

He nodded.

'Shall I take you to your tent then, there might still be drunkards around?'

Doria didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed her hand and began the route towards a small pale green tent which he knew to be Meggie's. The girl almost giggled at his over-protectiveness, it was very sweet.

Once they reached the door of the tent there was a few moment of awkwardness before they could say goodbye. Finally Doria pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her soft blonde hair and taking in the incredible scent of the girl he loved.

After a few minutes of losing herself in his arms, Meggie wriggled free of his grasp and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

'Goodnight Doria', she whispered and ducked into her tent.


	4. Chapter 4

(Really sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been really busy and to be honest I had no idea what to write. Meaning this chapter might be a bit crap. Thanks for all the support though xXx (Even though some people have been saying my writing skill is good, I can't help but think I'm doing something wrong with my descriptions...and possibly rushing through stuff...ah well, point it out if I'm failing miserably))

Chapter 4

Meggie slept well that night, her dreams filled with passionate colours and soft touches. The images reminded her of beaches, pleasure rushing over her like waves and the gentle touches felt like sand brushing over her skin. The pictures in her head became clearer; she could see messy brown hair and hear rough breathing.

The girl woke suddenly her face flushed and her whole body damp with sweat. She felt a strong urge to go to the sea and let the wind and spray consume her.

Meggie took a few deep breaths and began recollecting the memories of the dream. What had she and Doria been doing on that beach?

She didn't have much time to think about it as all around her the camp was waking up; pots and pans for breakfast soup were rattled and hushing sounds came from plump lips belonging to women trying not to wake husbands and children; grasping for their last few minutes of sleep. Rousing herself from the warm bundle of furs she'd become accustomed to sleeping in, she began dressing so she could get back to her parents cottage before day fully broke.

........................................................

Around seven hours later

........................................................

Meggie closed the shutters of her baby brother's window as quietly as she could, trying desperately not to wake him. It had taken her over an hour of struggling to get Mattia into a sleepy state; which she had done by humming and singing softly the same songs and rhymes her father had whispered to her in younger days. It was past midday, but the sun was still burning brightly in the late summer sky. Clouds were drifting by slowly and sparsely with the evil and dark creatures of the surrounding wood hidden deep below the ground, startled and fearful of the warm loving rays.

As the young woman escaped into the back garden of her parent's cottage she could smell the earthiness of the woods, mixed with the sweet scents of flowers and herbs that grew in the fine soil.

Sitting herself outside Mattia's bedroom window, Meggie let the sun beams radiate across her pale skin and warm all the nerves of her arms, face and neck; the sensation reminding her of the fantasy her mind created last night. She ran the dream through her head again.

The, now familiar, warm feeling surfaced in her stomach and between her legs as Meggie began to remember more specific details of the dream. An almost silent gasp slipped from her coral lips and she felt a sudden urge to be touched all over. Loosening her dress round the collar she rubbed up her chest and behind her neck, untying the slack bun she had hurriedly pulled up this morning and letting her soft blonde locks fall about her shoulders and midway down her back. Delicately biting her lower lip a small moan flowed and she shuddered at the pleasure she was eliciting, stroking back down to her breasts. She circled around her bust a few times to work out the most sensitive areas, before palming them softly and imagining the hands were actually Doria's. Opening her mouth in surprise at how intense the feelings were she began squeezing harder, closing her eyes and gasping every now and then and imagining it was Doria causing this excitement throughout her body. She wondered if she could touch his tanned skin and make him deliver similar moans and gasps.

It was very hot now. Meggie couldn't tell if it was the weather or she was just creating so much heat by touching herself. She was tempted to take off her dress and roll in the cool grass. Maybe if she was more naked she would find it even easier to indulge in the pleasure. Brushing her thumbs across her nipples, even through her dress and bra she could feel their hardness; rubbing them only resulted in a few more moans and a quiet gush of, 'Doria!'

It was at this point she heard a rustle in the woods, right in front of her.

Terrified that it was either a vicious beast of the Wayless Wood or that she had been spied on in such an intimate moment Meggie cried out, 'who's there!'

After a few moments Doria stepped out from behind a tree, clinging to the bark to support himself. The boy's face had a faint blush, but his blue eyes had darkened to such a deep colour it looked like the night sky had filled them making them shine with lust. Trying to compose himself he murmured, 'you said my name?'

The pale feminine face became shaded with scarlet. Doria had seen her touching her own body. Doria had heard her moans. Doria had heard her gasping his name. Grabbing her dress collar, Meggie felt tears come to her eyes. Back at home the girls at school had teased the slutty girls behind their backs, she had joined in on this; not understanding those types of lustful emotions that could take over when you found a person that made your heart skip a beat. How that person could make you do strange things. She stood up and stared at the floor in fear, wondering if Doria was going to reject her for such an embarrassing act.

But the older boy said nothing, just took a few steps closer, shaking slightly. Meggie clenched her eyes shut, trying to keep back the sobs. Was he going to hit her and call her a whore?

What she didn't expect was to be violently shoved against the outer cottage wall with her hands pinned above her head, with Doria's eyes glaring at her hungrily.

He put his nose against hers, their breath mingling.

'Did you say my name', he growled, tightening his hold on her slim wrists but his blush rising.

Meggie's eyes were widened in shock and she nodded briskly, ready to face her punishment for being so disgusting. Doria smiled softly; relief spread across his face and he nuzzled her cheek before moving lower and kissing the overwhelmed girl's neck, his smile switching to an almost devilish smirk.

He licked and nibbled down Meggie's throat and chest and placed his large hands over her breasts, where her own petite fingers had been just moments before. She squeaked in surprise and then gasped in pleasure. Doria's hands were rougher and larger, and although through his inexperience it hurt occasionally when he squeezed too hard, it felt so good. The boy's eyes were closed tightly, he was blushing and his concentration showed plainly on his face due to the little wrinkles on his nose. He tested the weight of her chest with his palms and massaged the mounds, memorising which areas made Meggie moan. Bending down slightly he licked through her clothes where he could feel her nipple hardening and he bit lightly on the tip, causing the girl to choke with pleasure. Panting with arousal he stood up and abruptly drove himself on to Meggie.

She gasped in bewilderment as Doria's length thrust into her pelvis and she automatically lifted her leg so she could feel it rub against her own pool of heat. Both boy and girl cried out and moaned in pleasure. Meggie began to desperately claw at his linen shirt, managing to rip off the first two buttons so she could reach his smooth fluid muscles that ran across his chest and shoulders. As she kissed and licked her way between his ear and shoulder, Doria hitched up the blonde's leg and held her curvaceous hips in place, groaning as Meggie's body did amazing things to his.

Doria could feel something building up inside him. He'd felt it before on the brief and sparse times he had touched himself but it had never happened this fast, nor had it happened with such intensity. Meggie's slim back arched and pressed her firmly against him. He could not take it anymore.

Shuddering Doria thrust frantically a few more times; before burying his face in his lover's silky shoulder and coming powerfully with a groan.

'Meggie, I love you.'

They slid lazily down the wall, panting in the aftermath of their indulgence, the heat from their bodies mustering around them.

'I love you', mumbled Doria again, his hands still gripping the blonde round her waist. Meggie stroked his thick brown hair, having reached a blissful contentment as they sat exhausted in the grass.

The couple sighed softly as a cooler breeze drifted by, carrying freshness and fragrance with it from the plants around the garden. They could smell each others sweat and arousal still but those familiar scents of one another only added to the paradise that they had slipped into.

The long and wild grass tickled the backs of Meggie's legs where her dress had been hitched around her waist, making her laugh gently and snuggle down to Doria.

'I love you too.'

She felt Doria's lips press into her collar bone as he smiled.

'Thanks, if you didn't I'd feel so guilty right down.'

The boy rolled out of Meggie's embrace and began blushing heavily as he noted the large wet area on the front of his trousers. Hurriedly looking away from the girl in his embarrassment he began to stand up.

'I'm sorry, I should have asked your permission, and of course for your father's permission before doing something so inappropriate and reckless. I apologise.'

Before he could escape in such a distraught manner Meggie grabbed him by the arm and tugged with all her strength so she could restrain him with a hug.

'Don't apologise, it was amazing and I wouldn't give up what happened between us for the world.'

Doria wrapped one arm around her, his free hand supporting his neck as he sighed in confusion. Kissing her forehead lovingly he asked, 'are you sure your happy being with such a normal and boring guy like me?'

The blonde girl grinned and tapped him daintily on the nose, causing the boy to grimace.

'You're an inventor, how can you be boring; a good looking inventor at that!'

Doria blushed again and Meggie wondered how he had assembled to courage to violate her against her parent's house.

'Come on, I'll get you some clean clothes.'

Taking her lovers hand she drew the boy towards the front door. That was when the pair heard voices coming up the lane. Mo and Resa's voices.

(Yay, mature stuffs. Hope you enjoyed this rushed and crappy bit of writing. Next chapter will be written, eventually. Also a question for the readers...should I or should I not have Farid come back and cause some conflict?)


End file.
